Making Albion
by Autumn Moon Fae
Summary: A series of drabbles reflecting on the significant, sweet, or purely epic moments and characters making Albion what it is: Arthur, Morgana, Gwaine, Percival, Lancelot, Tristan, Gwen, Cenred, Agravaine, Mithian, Morgause...and the warlock behind it all - Merlin Emrys. Some Arwen, Cenred and Morgause, and Mergana/Morwaine if you brought a magnifying glass. R&R please!
1. Only Sadness

**Okay, lately I've written a lot of drabbles, mostly based either on Arthur, Morgana, or both. I'll be putting them here. **

**Well, this one takes place in the confrontation scene in 4x13, when Arthur asks her "What happened to you Morgana? I thought we were friends" and she says "As did I. But alas, we were both wrong." Ahhh, the epicness of that scene. Well, here goes nothing. **

* * *

**Only Sadness**

They met in the hall they both called their own.

She hadn't thought of him as Arthur in a long time. She'd seen him as a piece on a chessboard, an enemy to conquer. Morgana had forgotten he was her brother, Arthur who everyone admired, trusted and loved.

And a day didn't go by when her betrayal didn't hurt him.

They had both been so full of righteous anger until that point. She believing everything belonged to her; Arthur believing he was fighting for good and his beloved Camelot.

They looked into each other's eyes. And each found only sadness.


	2. Scarlet

**I kind of like this one. This is in 4x12, Morgana is finally Queen of Camelot and reflects on how she's changed.**

* * *

**Scarlet**

Morgana looked down at the dress.

Red was a good colour. Fire was red. Wine, red. Uther's blood was red, and so was Gwaine's when the Southrons cut him.

Morgana remembered a time in her hovel. She was chopping something and her hand slipped. She'd become so hard by then. She remembered her mild shock upon discovering her blood was as red as anyone else's.

Red was Arthur's colour. Sunset.

Morgana preferred black. It represented night, oblivion – and mourning for the old Morgana, who had died long ago.

Besides, she was different, and those clothes would never fit her again.


	3. Queen

**Okay, so this is going to go from Arthur & Morgana, to Morgana, to Morgana & Agravaine and so on like that. So this is Agravaine's on his Morgana.**

* * *

**Queen**

Agravaine hadn't known her as Uther's ward. He hadn't known her as Lady Morgana. He hadn't even known her as Morgana, the traitor, or Morgana, sister of Morgause.

No.

He had known her as a dangerous woman with a pale, hard face and eyes that burned with raw power. A woman who could never be held back. A woman who made her own destiny, and her own terrible revenge.

Morgana was born to be Queen. Queen of Camelot, and the world.

And she was his Queen from the moment he met her to the day he died in her service.


	4. Hatred

**This doesn't have much to do with Agravaine, but hey. It's the only one that somewhat connects. It makes the assumption that Tristan got knighted - but if he doesn't, I think it could work that way too.**

* * *

**Hatred**

Tristan didn't hate Morgana. Being an ally of Arthur's, he would fight her. He simply held no anger towards Morgana, and didn't _really_ understand why others did.

Then he heard Elyan gasping and muttering in his sleep during patrol, "I can tell you! They're in Ealdor, please!" He saw the panicked look in Gwaine's eyes and clenched fists in training and the way Arthur's face closed up when he passed her old rooms. He saw the people Leon always stopped to talk to and knew they'd lost loved ones as "examples" during Morgana's first reign.

Slowly, he began to understand.


	5. To Be So Loved

**Mithian really wasn't that bad, was she? This was kinda inspired by a fic I'm writing about her...but hey. Read, laugh, cry, smash the computer, facepalm...and then review! Deal?**

* * *

**To Be So Loved**

Princess Mithian rode away from Camelot.

She'd genuinely liked King Arthur. He was a great king, a great man. His people would follow him wherever he led them. She'd known that in time, she would love him.

But there was something more. It was in the way his eyes slid from hers, small things only she noticed.

He was in love with a girl, a blacksmith's daughter, and he would give land, princess and title away to have her back – she who had betrayed him.

Mithian closed her eyes. "I would give up my own kingdom, to be so loved."


	6. The Difference

**The Difference**

Merlin remembers when Arthur knighted them. Commoners – men Uther would never have knighted. Lancelot, a man of honour. Gwaine, the rogue who'd saved his life. Percival. Elyan.

He grins.

In the beginning, he would never have guessed that Arthur the prat would become the man standing before him. That Arthur who threw knives at servants would become Arthur, the Once and Future King.

"_Mer_lin!" He ducks and the goblet hits the wall instead. "I _thought_ I told you to get my breakfast!"

Muttering under his breath, he leaves. Arthur can pretend all he wants. He knows that there's a difference.


	7. Instinctive

**Instinctive**

It was instinctive, for Percival, to help anyone weaker than him.

Years ago, Cenred's raiders had burned the village he lived in and killed his family and friends and the girl that he had married two months before. She loved honeysuckle and blackberries and had ten thousand bright smiles. He remembered every last one.

But Percival hadn't been able to save them. He was knocked out and left for dead.

Percival quietly watches the smile of the child he's brought to safety. He's sworn that he'll never fail anyone again.

He pictures someone else in the room. Smiling at him.


	8. Met Again

**Met Again**

It had been two years since he caught the second sword at the melee. When he'd noticed Uther's ward for the first time.

He saw her turn away from the window as he left.

He'd heard about Morgana's betrayal, but it hadn't affected him like Arthur. He'd never known her personally. She'd intrigued him from afar.

But here she was now. Surging forward in the midst of an army. Her hard eyes full of power. Her hair tangled from years in the forest plotting revenge on the man he'd helped escape.

Gwaine drew his sword and waited for her anger.


End file.
